


Monochrome hearts

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Tooru had always had a colourful world because of Hajime, ever since they'd met and his eyes had opened to colour instead of monochrome, he knew it was perfect. He was sure that he'd never see his world go black and white again.Tooru wassureof it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Monochrome hearts

Black and white. Everything, from the tips of your toes to the winking stars, was a monochrome shade of nothing. Dull greys, deep blacks, and blank whites. A canvas that most people were subjected to live through for the majority, if not all, of their lives. What other option did they have if they had not yet met their soulmate? 

Soulmates were, unfortunately, the only way you’d ever be able to see the tumbling green of the grass or the roaring blue of the sea, and even then, those colors could, quite quickly, be cruelly snatched away when your respective partner died. Without a soulmate, nobody around you would be ever be anything but a blurred, repetitive shade. 

Of course, many people had tried different procedures, risky, daring procedures, in desperate but straightforward aid of wanting to see at least one color. Just one. It was never really successful, though. Nobody knew why – not even the most incredible scientists - but biology and evolution had forced the human race into a standstill - into a dull, monotone life without blistering reds and joyful yellows. 

Nobody yet had come up with a way of unlocking that one, padlocked door within the human eye, the one that would expose each and every color that had once been freely available for the humankind. 

So, the one true life goal for a lot of people was to find their other half because of this unfortunate situation. They could spend years and years, and thousands of their respective currency in search of somebody. However, only 15% of the population actually ever did find them in the end. 

Oikawa Tooru, 18 years old from Japan, just so happened to be a part of that 15% 

Oikawa hadn’t really ever lived in a world without color. Just the idea of it was something foreign and unheard of to him, though he supposes that’s what he gets for meeting his soulmate just a few days into his early childhood. 

As cliché and overused as it may sound, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had both, coincidentally, been born on the exact same day and in the exact same hospital. It just so happens that their mothers – similar childhood friends - had gone and fallen into labor around the same time as each other. Hajime had ended up only a few hours older than Tooru (much to the brunette’s dislike.) 

The two had been placed into cots alongside each other, their whining, baby bodies crying and whimpering out, right until the point that their little heads had turned. Teary gazes met, and suddenly the world was covered in bursts of color for two newborn baby boys. 

(Their mothers had been ecstatic when they had finally figured it out.) 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were completely inseparable throughout their childhood, doing every little thing together, and their given bond only seemed to grow stronger and stronger as the years went on. 

The two of them going to the same elementary school, junior high school, and then even the same high school only appeared to further push the two boys into each other’s arms. (At least in the metaphorical sense, Iwaizumi definitely wouldn’t be caught dead hugging _Shittykawa_ in the middle of school nowadays.) 

They were the perfect pair, two boys who had been in love since their early days, even before their minds could adequately register what ‘love’ may be. Iwaizumi’s responsible, though somewhat stoic, personality completely balanced out Oikawa’s narcissism and somewhat eccentric god-complex. It just worked. 

Their incredible bond was probably what kept them afloat, too. Especially with how much they tended to argue. 

_“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Crappykawa!”_

_Hajime’s voice was loud and booming throughout the spacious, yet now vacant, gym. There was an unmistakable tone of anger and frustration to his voice; his brows pinched together in a way that just completely brought together the thunderous expression._

_Oikawa had been straining himself again, pushing himself past his natural limits to the point his knee had completely given in._

_The brunette had been dutifully dragging himself along the floor when Iwaizumi had found him, and boy had the spiky-haired teen been angry._

_“I have to get better.” Tooru hissed back, his gaze stuck on the floor as he gently massaged at his knee. His muscles were screaming at him in rightful agony, and his knee was already growing a red, somewhat flushed color to it. He knew he’d done it this time, but Oikawa just couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t._

_Sometimes it felt like he had a burning need to get better at volleyball - as if there was some invisible being forcing him into doing just another serve, just another throw, just another lap around the court. He had to get better for the team, or what would he do?_

_Hajime let out a harsh breath, running his fingers through his hair as he spoke. “But you don’t, Oikawa. You don’t. You really don’t.”_

_The lack of attachment that came with the use of Tooru’s last name had the setter almost reeling, his gaze flashing to Hajime for a moment before averting._

_“What would you know? You’re perfect at everything you do! I need to do this for us. For the team, or...”_

_“Or?”_

_Tooru swallowed, shrugging his shoulders a little as he avoided his soulmate’s searching gaze. Angry tears were filling the captain’s eyes. He couldn’t get the words out, no matter how hard he might try._

_Hajime stared for a few more moments before crouching down in front of the other boy. Large, calloused hands took over and began to massage at Oikawa’s aching knee gently._

_“It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me, Tooru, but you have to promise me you’ll be okay, right? You need to promise me you’ll start taking a break,” Hajime sighed, his own voice a little choked. “I can’t lose you.”_

_Oikawa swallowed before nodding slowly. “Okay.”_

_“I promise.”_

__

Despite petty arguments and minor disputes, despite clashing ideals and differing views, the two of them thrived. They thrived throughout the rest of high school, throughout the short period before college, and then they thrived during their time in college, too. 

They might have fought a lot when they were younger, dumber teenagers, they might have argued and fallen out with one another on more than once occasion, but they’d managed to get through it. Together. Oikawa had seen the bursting colors inside of Iwaizumi’s mind and decided that was where he needed to stay. Forever. 

To make it easier on their parents, the two boys had decided to move out of their respective childhood homes and into a rather poxy but reliable apartment closer to their shared college. 

It was nice, it really was. It worked for the both of them and gave them a place where they could simply be themselves with no repercussions. It was a place for them to escape from the boring outside world and into the colorful arms of their soulmates. 

Oikawa, personally, had never felt more at home. 

“I love you, Iwa-chan.” Tooru breathed out from his sprawled position on their couch, his sock-clad feet tucked underneath the mountain of throw pillows. It was a pretty cold evening, and Oikawa had been more than happy snuggled up with his grumpy (yet incredibly warm) soulmate, but Hajime just had to go and get up, didn’t he? 

Tooru had whined and whined about the loss of his personal heater, but Iwaizumi hadn’t given in to his desperate, and rather needy, pleas. He had things to do and get before they could start cuddling again. Iwaizumi wasn’t about to be tempted. 

“Yeah, I love you too.” 

Hajime shot a glance back towards Oikawa as he finished tying his shoelaces, his voice gruff but most definitely filled with adoration. 

“Now, what do you want from the store?” 

“Oh.” Tooru blinked a little, a soft pout forming on his pink lips. What did he want from the store? Something like soup would obviously be pretty practical, and Oikawa could always go for some excellent chicken and broccoli soup, but... 

Oikawa grinned. “Ice cream!” 

Hajime straightened up with a scowl. “Are you serious, Shittykawa? Ice cream? Weren’t you literally just whining about how cold you are?” 

Tooru gasped, placing a hand over his heart in a rather dramatic display. “You wound me, Iwa-chan! Come on, a tub of cookie dough, please? For me? Your beautiful, charming soulmate?” 

Hajime spent the next few moments grumbling, his brows furrowed and his expression one full of displeasure. He shoved his keys into his back pocket and then headed for the door. “Fine, fine. I’ll get you your damn ice cream. Now, just... stay here, alright? I’ll be back soon.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that bubbled past his plump lips as he watched his soulmate leave. 

Tooru was, admittedly, a hopeless romantic. He was absolutely and entirely in love with Hajime and every single part of him, from the sparkling brown of his mesmerizing eyes to the soft paleness of his skin, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. If given a chance, Oikawa would be screaming his love for the older boy from every rooftop in Japan. 

Just the way that Hajime acted had Tooru falling even deeper for him. Head over heels, in a sense. There was just something about his soulmate that drew Oikawa in. He was like a black hole, ever moving and pulling, and drawing the brunette setter closer and closer. Tooru didn’t ever feel like trying to escape. 

Iwaizumi was the stormy painter of Oikawa’s canvas world. Everywhere he went, a burst of vibrant, piercing colors would follow in pursuit. Iwaizumi was the roaring, red fire that had scorched and melted the blue ice around Tooru’s heart, allowing him to love even more. Iwaizumi was the bleeding pink that reminded Oikawa just how precious soulmates were. 

A sigh tumbled from Tooru as he snuggled further into his soft blanket, reminiscing in past memories and warm thoughts. The fluffy throw had actually been a gift from Hajime last year; now that he was thinking about it, it was a present that they both got a lot of comfort out of. 

Iwaizumi had thrust out a wrapped-up present towards Tooru on Christmas eve, a red blush spreading across his cheeks as he avoided Oikawa’s gaze. It was evident that he had been embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and Tooru had absolutely thrived on it. 

Knowing that his usually incredibly stoic boyfriend was suddenly so flustered and shy had Oikawa’s heart practically soaring, and he’d immediately began to tease the older boy. Pretty relentlessly, too. 

The teasing and playful jabs had actually lasted well into the early morning of Christmas, even as the two boys were snuggled on the couch under that very blanket. Iwaizumi couldn’t even feel bothered by Tooru’s snickers and words, too invested in his warm cup of cocoa. 

Oikawa hadn’t minded too much about the indifference from his soulmate though; he was more interested in running his fingers through Hajime’s dark hair- 

His dark hair. 

His... dark... hair... 

Why was everything suddenly so dark? 

Oikawa blinked a little, his hands pushing up to rub at his eyes as if to clear them. He couldn’t understand. He couldn’t understand why his world was suddenly so monochrome.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
